


Shitpost Central

by Nnoitra



Series: Crack Fanfictions [2]
Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: M/M, Multi, Other, hxh remade, shitpost
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-28
Updated: 2016-08-28
Packaged: 2018-08-11 13:04:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7893715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nnoitra/pseuds/Nnoitra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Killua and Gon's journey through the ages.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Problem

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know how bad it was. I hope you hate it.

it cold  
it mistyy  
there was air in the air  
something was off  
he could feel it in the bones of his leggys  
//rustle rustle

!!!!!1  
a noise in the bush alert him to presence of unknown!!!!  
wHO THERE????//  
he yell

hnnnnnnnn  
a voice reply

a light appeared!

it was hisoaks!!!

gon scream but too scared to run

suddns a killu appears and lift gon up in his arms and they scram!!!

hisoks sad aand goes to illuminati for comfort

///illumn not impressed

he kills the hisaoks (trys!)

.

l8r that day~~~

gone r ok M8?  
the kill ask

im fine but wot if the hisoks follow us??/  
gon asks

XD lOL nah he wont i got u fam  
kill swares to protect the green child

but sumthing they did not realisse was the hisok and lluminatis wos watching them!!11 

 

to be continued..............


	2. I hate myself

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I fucking hate everything.

there wos rustle in bush again and the hisok jumps out and is follwd near behind by luminati 

find u know kiddys!!!  
the hisok scream

killu no friends!!!!1   
luminati is mad

kill u said they not followd us!!!!   
gon is sad and angry

i didnt think thy would!!! but dont worry ill keep you safe!!   
killu didnt get a chance to keep the greenery safe bcos the Illuminati scooped him into a bag and carried him away!!!

KILL NOOOOO   
gon is cry  
I DINT MEAN THOEs THINGS I S AYS

hisoksa smiles and clwons over the small green,  
he picked it up and ran away! 

put the me down now pls!   
gon smack the clown

clown drop him and gons run!!!! 

TO BE CONTINUE

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How did you make it this far?


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kill me Please

Illuminat is stll running with the electrical anime boy

kill you be good for nii-chan and ill put u down here and let u have a chocorobo  
illumi says 

illu-nii ill be good so let me down pls!! c:   
killwa says in innocent voice

illuminate lets the small boi down on to the ground and ....

nyoom!!!!  
he is gone

noo killu cum back 2 me!!   
illu is sad and he crys

-pov swich- 

gon runs faster, he gtg fast to save the killu!!! 

gon thinks to himself  
i wonder if my bf is k? i hope he right

suddnly the killuwa jump out of a bush that was nearby

gun!! r u k? did he kill u?   
killwa ask

nah m80 im still kickin gud. r u okie?   
goneth asketh 

yes im good lets go train now

so they went And trained and trained very hard with the biscuit and got lots of power!!!

Stay tuned for next chap!!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wrRRYYYYYY


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Seek help.

it was porbably around a month since they finished the training with the bisky  
suddnely there was news reports of ant people taking over the earth!!!! 

gon and killu knewd what to do. they hurryd over to the ants and killed them and made some new friends!!! suddenly they had to ace the royal guards of king murem ! nefertiti, LaBouf , yaoi.

With the help of the Weedy Bongman, Melom, Knuckles and Sonic, they defeated some ants.

Ther was a small bind gal wiht the king but they where two strate for gon!!! he kill the cat ant guard and went to make his way to meruemu!! he want t kil the blind girl.

suddnes he grow and then almost die so killu save him and theiy new friends poison the king and his small gf. They ded and now killu must save gones life!

gon.... i hope u will be k again 1day and love me again.  
kill crys

gon says nothing because he is almost ded

suddnely a brilliant idea cums to killu!!!  
I will get my little sister to save gon from deth! she is amazeballs and will halp me!!1 

so kilku runs off to go find his sister he suddenly conviently ermembered existed!!! 

next chap stay tuned for!!!11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Why?


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have you thought about how your life is going?

Kill grab his sister and wished some things and whoosh they have escaped the illuminate and hisoks and jollydicks.

finally that ordeal is over thank the gods and everything else ever lol   
killu sighs as he stops his sister from crying over him being a dick or some shit

gon is now all good and awake and they go to the presidental election to vote for the oreo becoming presidnet of the hunter assosiation. 

gon sees his daddy!

daddy omg i havent seen u since u abandoned me lol omg wyd!   
gon says, slinging his arms around the daddy

hey lil man thingsve been gr8 weithout u here! cmon lets get outta here ad do some daddy lil-man bonding.  
gong seds

sure that will B funs  
gon replieds

they go off and climb a tree.

killu feels betrayed and goes to explore the world with his small sister. 

Kurapika never even existed because he was too much of a fuckboi to even ring the oreo so he doesnt get a spot in this story!!!! 

Hisokas and illumins get married but illu still wont aknowledge that hisok was 1nce frend. 

Thanku for stickn with this story!!@!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You're such a brave, brave, brave soul. I hope you're doing ok.

**Author's Note:**

> Fuck


End file.
